


a letter to Alba

by theapplekeeper (Deunan)



Series: Writerverse [21]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Letters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 17:53:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4970647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deunan/pseuds/theapplekeeper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marwren has written a letter to Alba, left instructions on what to do because he's going away and he might not come back.</p><p>[Or: the one in which Marwren struggles to compose a goodbye letter without it sounding like goodbye.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	a letter to Alba

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ Community Writerverse and their Challenge #15: Weekly Quick Fic #6 (prompt words: Fear, Adoptive Brother; bonus points for: letter/email format)

Alba,  
~~I~~ ~~You~~ ~~Jon had a good point when he said I should~~  
There’s something I need you to do. You’re not going to like it. ~~Don’t be mad~~ I know you’re mad, but this is important ~~,~~. ~~not that your feelings aren’t important, it’s just that this is so much more so~~  
  
Alba,  
~~I need you to do something for me, love~~ You need to go to ~~our~~ the Clockmaker ~~;~~. ~~you know our words~~ ~~You’re the only one left that I trust to~~ She’ll have something for you, it’s important you don’t let ~~anyone~~ ~~Hadren~~ it be seen. ~~Please trust~~ Trust no one with it  
  
Alba,  
Jon fought for you, for you to come with us, said that ~~for all you're oddities~~ you were smart and strong and fierce enough to spit in Trand's eye. ~~I didn't even know he liked you. I mean, really, where has he been hiding this regard? He doesn't even like me and I'm his brother~~ So don't be mad at Jon, be mad at me. I need you on the sidelines while we storm the castle. ~~Such an odd phrase, storm the castle, where did you ever hear of it? Look,~~ I need you to do something for me. It's important

 

**

 

 _Alba,_  
_I need you to do something you won’t like. Go to Brundahlia, she’ll be holding something for you. You're smart, you'll have puzzled out the pass-code by now. Remember Titus, trust your instincts. Please. I need you to heed me, just this once._  
_Stay safe,_  
_Marwren_

 


End file.
